Mr Bear is My Dad
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Bagaimana jika Appa yang biasa dipanggilnya beruang gendut itu benar-benar berubah menjadi beruang sungguhan? Changmin pusing tujuh keliling! Apalagi umma-nya sedang tidak bisa dimintai tolong! /"CHANGMIN INI APPA-MU! JUNG YUNHO YANG TAMPAN DAN SEKSI!"/"ANDWAEEEE!"/ YUNJAE. YUNJAEMIN FAMILY. MOSTLY HOMIN TIME. FULL OF TYPO(s). OOC. DLDR!


Aloha! Ketemu lagi sama abang Kuncenkasur setelah sekian lama! Rupanya rumah abang udah berdebu karena kelamaan ditinggal tapa ke goa (^u^'")

Ini fanfic pertama saya tentang keluarga Yunjaemin. Karena saya bukan fans yang muja-muji idolanya, saya bikin Yunjaemin nista! En op kors OOC! Muehehehe!

Fanfic ini juga terinspirasi dari film 'BRAVE', tapi saya nggak akan nyeritain Changmin sebagai putri Viking yang dipaksa nikah, dan Yunho sebagai ratu yang dikutuk jadi beruang sama anaknya sendiri. Kalo gitu Jaejoong raja Viking-nya dong? NO, NO, NO!

Jadi, gimana dong ceritanya? Yuk ah YJS, daripada baca bacotan saya yang kurang penting mending langsung cekidot!

Tancaaaaapppp!

0-0-0-0

.

.

.

Jaejoong pergi ke pertemuan serikat penyihir di kota Amu. Changmin ditinggal di rumah bersama appa-nya. Hssh… Changmin menyesal mengapa ia tidak bangun lebih pagi untuk memohon pada umma-nya agar dibolehkan ikut.

.

.

.

 **KUMA-SAN WA BOKU NO CHICHI**

Mr. Bear is My Dad

A TVXQ FANFICTION

DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS BELONGS TO GOD AND THEMSELVES

YUNJAEMIN FAMILY

.

.

.

"Changmin, Changmin… _Appa_ lapar…"

Changmin mendelik sebal ketika Yunho, sang _Appa_ menggoncang-goncangkan tubuhnya meminta makan. Padahal saat itu ia sedang tidur –menikmati waktu senggangnya di hari libur. Menyebalkan sekali makhluk gendut satu itu, tidak bisa lihat orang santai.

"Buatkan aku makanan…"

Rengeknya makin membuat Changmin risih, dengan sangat terpaksa ia bangun dan beranjak pergi ke kamar mandi –setelah sebelumnya mendorong tubuh besar Yunho hingga jatuh terguling, seperti kura-kura jatuh di atas tempurungnya. Jangan ada yang protes dengan menyebut Changmin sebagai anak durhaka.

"Kenapa ke kamar mandii?" tanya Yunho yang melihat anaknya berbelok ke arah kamar mandi.

"BIARKAN AKU CUCI MUKA DULU, _APPA BEAR!"_ bentak sang anak. Yunho diam mematung. Pedasnya mulut Changmin tidak jauh beda dari umma-nya.

Setelah mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi, Changmin pergi ke dapur untuk melihat apakah di sana ada makanan atau tidak. Semoga saja sang _Umma_ sudah memasak untuk ia dan appa-nya sebelum pergi. _Bingo!_ Changmin menemukan roti _bagel_ dan sup krim dalam panci. Syukurlah, dia tidak akan kelaparan pagi itu.

" _Appa! Umma_ sudah memasak untuk kitaaa!" teriaknya dari dapur. Yunho segera berlari dari kamar dengan membawa lemak ditubuhnya yang membuat larinya tak segesit dulu.

"HOREEEE!"

Changmin mengambil sebilah pisau untuk memotong roti _bagel_. Sementara Yunho hendak mencuri _start_ untuk makan dengan menyendok sup dalam panci menggunakan sendok sup besar-

"JANGAN BERANI UNTUK CURANG, _APPA…"_

-tapi keburu ketahuan oleh mata Changmin yang awas. Desis tajamnya membuat Yunho urung memasukkan sendokan besar itu ke dalam mulutnya. Ia taruh lagi sendok itu dalam panci seperti semula. Iapun memilih untuk duduk dan menunggu Changmin menyiapkan sarapannya. Jung Changmin memang sudah terbiasa membantu umma-nya di dapur, sehingga bukan hal yang aneh baginya untuk mempersiapkan hidangan –apalagi hanya sarapan. Sedangkan Yunho bisanya dilayani.

 _"Ppali, ppali_ aku lapar…"

Ingin rasanya Changmin menampar wajah itu dengan tutup panci.

"Ini!"

Ia menyodorkan mangkuk yang sudah terisi sup yang diberi dua potong roti _bagel_ di atasnya. Setelah itu iapun duduk untuk menikmati makanannya.

"Punyamu kelihatannya lebih enak."

 _"Aigoo… Appa,_ kita makan sup yang sama, dari panci yang sama… kenapa _Appa_ bilang punyaku lebih enak?"

"Tapi punyamu memang kelihatan lebih enak, tukar ya? Tukar dengan punya _Appa."_

Ish, Changmin selalu heran mengapa appa-nya selalu ingin makan makanan miliknya.

 _"Andwae."_ tolaknya tegas.

"Ayo tukaaarrr….!" Yunho merengut, mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes-nya yang tentu saja tidak mempan pada Changmin.

 _"Andwae, andwae…"_ Changmin dengan cueknya menyendok sup dalam mangkuknya, lalu menggigit dan mengunyah roti bagel-nya.

"Changmin-aah… Aku ingin sup-muuuu…."

"Makan punyamu sendiri, pak beruang."

"Changmiiinnnn~"

Changmin tidak menggubris.

"Chwaaaanngg~"

Ah, lebih enak supnya dicelup roti. Nyam, nyam.

"Minnieeee~"

Hm, sup buatan umma memang tidak pernah tidak enak.

 _"Aegyaaaaaa!"_

" _Mian, Appa._ Sup punya Min sudah habis. Kekekekekeke…" tunjuknya pada sang _appa_ ketika mangkuk itu sudah kosong tak bersisa.

 _"ANDWAAEEEEE!"_

.

.

.

"Kenapa Joongie?"

Heechul menyenggol bahu Jaejoong yang sedari tadi nampak melamun.

"Aku kepikiran Changmin, _Hyung_. Aku pergi saat dia masih tidur, kupikir dia mungkin mencariku. Tapi semoga saja dia masih ingat semalam aku bilang padanya akan pergi ke sini."

"Hm…begitu. Dia sudah besar, 'kan? Apa dia bersama Yunho di rumah?"

"Iya, si beruang itu tidak pergi ke hutan hari ini, karena aku yang minta 'sih. Kasihan Changmin kalau harus sendirian di rumah." Jaejoong salah mengira, padahal mungkin saja Changmin lebih suka sendirian di rumah. Bebas sebebas-bebasnya.

"Apa kau meninggalkan makanan untuk mereka?"

"Aku sudah memasakkan sarapan…"

"Lalu untuk makan siang dan makan malam? Kita mungkin akan di sini sampai larut malam nanti." ucap rekan sesama penyihirnya itu khawatir.

"Mungkin Changmin akan bereksperimen di dapur…" ia tertawa kecil memikirkan Yunho yang akan jadi kelinci percobaan anaknya.

"Terima kasih kepada seluruh penyihir dari kerajaan Arisu yang telah berkumpul di sini. Kami harap pertemuan kita kali ini akan membawa kebaikan bagi kita semua, mengingat isu-isu dalam masyarakat yang sering muncul tentang golongan penyihir seperti kita semua…"

Ucapan sang pimpinan menandakan dimulainya acara tersebut. Para penyihir dari berbagai daerah di Arisu telah berkumpul. Mereka duduk di kursi yang berjajar membentuk setengah lingkaran dan bertingkat-tingkat. Sang pemimpin pertemuan beserta pada menterinya duduk berdampingan di atas kursi yang nampak melayang, diantara tingkat bawah dan atas. Pakaian mereka serba hitam dengan aksen-aksen perak. Sementara para penyihir lainnya mengenakan pakaian yang berbeda-beda, ciri khas dari daerah asal masing-masing. Jaejoong dan Heechul berasal dari daerah yang sama, dari Blume. Mereka mengenakan pakaian hitam dengan aksen merah hati di ujung jubahnya, membentuk motif seperti bunga _lychoris_ yang samar-samar terlihat.

Jaejoong mendengarkan berita acara yang dibacakan menteri, tapi ia juga memikirkan suami dan anaknya di rumah. Kira-kira apa yang akan mereka lakukan tanpanya sampai malam nanti?

.

.

.

"UWAAAAA!"

 _ **BLEDARRR!**_

Changmin jaruh terduduk ketika ramuan percobaannya meledak. Asap berwarna merah muda mengepul dan memenuhi seisi ruangan kerja milik Jaejoong.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Akh, sial, gagal lagi!"

Ia tidak habis pikir mengapa ramuan yang sedang dibuatnya itu bisa sampai meledak. Sebelum ini, ramuannya mengeluarkan busa seperti busa sabun, sebelumnya lagi, ramuannya berubah menjadi bening dan steril. Kalau seperti itu terus, bisa-bisa ia tidak mengumpulkan tugas sekolahnya untuk besok! Ah, tidak boleh! Ia tidak boleh gagal! Master Ahra pasti akan memarahinya! Gurunya itu sangat menyebalkan dan akan mempersulitnya jika ia tidak bisa membawa sebuah ramuan ke kelasnya besok. Changmin berpikir keras apa yang salah dalam percobaannya kala itu. Ia membuka-buka buku milik umma-nya, ia baca. Mencari apa yang mungkin saja ia lewatkan.

"Huh aku jadi bingung, mau buat ramuan apa. Hm… apa ganti ramuan saja, ya?" Changmin mendapat ide, daripada gagal terus menerus dalam satu ramuan yang sama, kenapa tidak ganti ramuan saja? Siapa tahu jenis ramuan lain yang ia buat akan berhasil.

Sambil tetap memegang buku di tangannya, Changmin mencari bahan-bahan ramuan yang tertata rapi di lemari kayu. Ia mengambil bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkannya untuk membuat ramuan itu. Setelah dirasa cukup, Changminpun kembali ke meja eksperimen.

Jaejoong sendiri tidak pernah melarang Changmin untuk menyentuh barang-barangnya. Ia ingin Changmin juga bisa menjadi seorang penyihir handal sepertinya. Maka dari itu ruang kerja Jaejoong adalah ruang milik Changmin juga.

Jaejoong adalah penyihir berdarah murni. Sementara Yunho adalah seorang tukang kayu, manusia asli, bukan _vampire_ atau _werewolf,_ dan jelas bukan penyihir. Perbedaan itu membuat Changmin menjadi sedikit berbeda. Bila dikata ia manusia biasa, ia bisa sihir. Bila dikata penyihir, sepertinya 'bakat' manusia biasanya lebih mendominasi. Bisa dibilang bakat sihir Changmin tidak sehebat ibunya. Tapi karena ia dikaruniai otak jenius, maka ia hanya tinggal berusaha saja untuk melebihi kemampuan lahiriahnya.

"Changmiiin~ kau sedang apaa?" tanya Yunho dari balik pintu. Lelaki paruh baya itu mengintip kegiatan Changmin.

"Ada tugas sekolah." jawabnya singkat –dan tidak ramah.

"Tugas apa?" Yunho masuk, lalu duduk di kursi kayu dekat meja eksperimen Changmin yang penuh dengan botol-botol ramuan. Baginya yang bukan penyihir, ia sama sekali tidak bisa membedakan jenis-jenis cairan berwarna-warni itu.

Changmin tidak menjawab pertanyaan appa-nya. Ia fokus meracik bahan-bahan untuk ramuannya.

Tik tok tik tok. Jam dinding klasik itu berdetik. Yunho mulai merasa bosan setelah diabaikan oleh anak semata wayangnya itu sekian lama. Ia menguap beberapa kali. Kepalanya ia tumpu dengan sebelah tangan di atas meja.

"Kau belum selesai juga?"

"Kenapa pula _Appa_ menungguku?"

"Aish, anak ini. Ya sudah aku mau tidur saja!"

Yunho _ngambek_ dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Changmin tidak terlalu peduli, paling-paling beruang gendut itu akan mendaratkan bokongnya di sofa lalu pura-pura membaca buku sampai ketiduran.

"Dengan ini… selesai sudah… semoga ramuan ini tidak gagal!"

 _ **PUFFF!**_

Letupan kecil dalam botol itu menandakan perubahan warna dari ramuan yang Changmin buat. Di buku tertulis, jika ramuan itu berubah menjadi warna hijau lumut, berarti racikannya benar. Itu tandanya ia berhasil! Akhirnya! Esok ia tidak akan jadi bulan-bulanan gurunya karena tidak mengerjakan tugas! Yes!

"OH YAAAY! _Appa bear_ genduut~ , _Appa bear_ gendut~!"

Anak berusia empatbelas tahun itu bersenandung sambil berjingkrak kesenangan. Setelah membereskan meja, ia taruh ramuan buatannya di rak khusus. Ada bagian kosong di ujung tingkat ke dua rak untuk tempatnya menaruh ramuan itu.

Karena tugasnya sudah selesai, ia bisa bebas kembali. Changmin lalu berpikir apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan. Makan? Main dengan para peri di hutan? Atau tidur? Hm, sepertinya tidur lebih menyenangkan, hitung-hitung membalas dendam karena tidurnya tang terganggu tadi pagi. Iapun segera melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar. Membayangkan kasur empuk dan bantalnya itu sudah membuatnya makin tak sabar.

"Kasuuur _I'm coming~!"_

.

.

.

Jaejoong menebar debu keperakan di sekitarnya. Dalam sekejap debu itu sudah berkumpul menjadi serupa kucing.

"Ada apa Jaejoong-ah?" tanya kucing itu.

"Jiji-ah, tolong sampaikan pesanku pada Yunho supaya ia minum ramuanku untuk menjaga staminanya. Kemarin 'kan dia baru sembuh dari sakit… aku takut dia jatuh sakit lagi saat aku tidak ada di rumah seperti sekarang ini…"

"Nyan, _Araso…"_

"Ah iya aku lupa! Ramuannya ada di rak, tingkat ke dua, yang paling pojok sebelah kanan. Warnanya hijau lumut."

"Baik Jaejoong-ah, aku akan menyampaikan pesanmu-nyan."

"Terima kasih Jiji-ah… tolong ya."

Tak lama kucing itu pergi, dan dengan cepat berubah kembali menjadi debu, lalu menghilang. Jaejoong merasa sedikit lega setelah meminta bantuan peri Jiji. Ia sedikit khawatir pada Yunho yang baru saja sembuh dari sakit. Sebelumnya sang suami sempat demam tinggi karena keracunan serbuk bunga ketika ia mencari kayu di hutan. Untunglah dengan obat yang Jaejoong buat sendiri, Yunho bisa sembuh. Tapi tetap saja Jaejoong khawatir jika Yunho belum sembuh sepenuhnya.

Penyihir cantik berjubah hitam itupun kembali berdiri setelah tadi berjongkok untuk bicara dengan Jiji.

"Kau sedang apa? Kenapa di luar?"

"Ah?"

Jaejoong menoleh ketika seorang pria bertanya padanya. Pria itu memakai jubah putih dengan aksen _royal blue_. Wajahnya tampan dengan segaris rahang yang tegas.

"Ah maaf, aku Choi Siwon. Kau penyihir dari Blume 'kan? Namamu siapa?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku Jung Jaejoong, dan… iya aku berasal dari Blume." Jaejoong mengangguk kikuk. Melihat ketampanan pria di hadapannya itu membuatnya jadi ingat akan suaminya di rumah. Yunho sudah jauh berubah dibanding sebelum menikah. Dulu pria itu tidak jauh-jauh dari Siwon. Tinggi, tegap, dan terlihat ideal. Sekarang? Yunho lebih seperti beruang yang sering digambar Changmin waktu anak itu masih balita. Bulat-bulat dengan aksen angka enam untuk keempat kakinya.

"Ah apa para penyihir dari Blume memang dilahirkan dengan wajah cantik?" Siwon tertawa.

" _Ani…"_ Jaejoong membalas tawa itu dengan satu senyuman manis.

"Oh ya. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Jaejoong-sshi? Pertemuan masih berlangsung di dalam."

"Ah itu… aku habis menyampaikan pesan pada peri-ku. Kau sendiri?"

"Dari toilet."

Jaejoong seketika terkekeh, Siwon pun sama.

"Kau manis, Jaejoong-sshi."

" _Nde?"_ Jaejoong jelas kaget dengan perkataan Siwon yang tiba-tiba menyebutnya manis.

"Aku terus memerhatikanmu sejak pertemuan serikat penyihir ini dimulai tadi pagi. Rambut almond-mu membuatku tertarik." Siwon menunjuk rambutnya sendiri dan membuat Jaejoong melakukan hal yang sama. Pria cantik itu baru sadar kalau memang rambutnya berwarna terang, kontras dengan pakaiannya.

"Kurasa aku suka kau, Jaejoong-sshi."

Apa? Suka?

"Aku suka kau." pria tampan itu berjalan makin mendekatinya.

"Ng… _mianhae_ Siwon-sshi… kurasa tidak seharusnya kau mengatakan itu. A-aku harus kembali ke dalam sekarang." Jaejoong mundur dan hendak pergi. Ia mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Pria itu sudah lancang berdiri di depannya dengan begitu dekat.

"Kenapa Jaejoong-sshi?" Siwon merasa Jaejoong menghindarinya. Dari wajahnya saja sudah jelas kalau pria cantik itu akan menolaknya. Siwon lalu menaruh tangannya di bahu Jaejoong.

"Hei!"

 _ **PLAKK!**_

Tapi ditepisnya dengan segera.

"Jaejoo-"

"MAAF,AKU SUDAH MENIKAH, SIWON-SSHI! JADI JANGAN BERANI-BERANI MENYENTUHKU! APALAGI BILANG SUKA PADAKU! DAN BIAR KUKATAKAN PADAMU, SUAMIKU JAUH LEBIH TAMPAN DAN LEBIH GAGAH DARIMU!" ucapnya mantap. Lalu ia berlari ke pintu masuk. "JUGA LEBIH SEKSI!" tambahnya.

Siwon terpaku. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya kalau pria cantik itu sudah menjadi istri orang lain. Dan apa tadi dia bilang? Suaminya lebih tampan dan gagah darinya? Juga lebih seksi? Semumur hidup Siwon tidak pernah mendengar hal itu dari siapapun. Yang benar saja! Bukankah ia lelaki paling memukau di kerajaan Arisu?

Jaejoong yang sudah kembali ke dalam _hall_ langsung saja mendudukkan dirinya.

 _ **BRUKKK**_

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Heechul heran.

" _Ani_ , tidak apa-apa."

Jaejoong sadar ia sudah bicara pedas pada pria yang baru dikenalnya di luar itu. Tapi sudahlah, 'toh jika Jaejoong terus bersikap baik pada pria itu mungkin saja ia akan terus diincar. Mau tidak mau Jaejoong mengatakan statusnya sebagai seorang istri dan –ugh, ia agak menyesal menyebut Yunho seksi. Walaupun memang terkadang ia harus mengakui kalau Yunho masih tetap memesona walau bentuk tubuhnya tak seindah dulu.

Rasanya ingin ia ceritakan kejadian menyebalkan itu pada suaminya. Digoda pria tidak dikenal dalam pertemuan serikat penyihir. Tapi kalau ia menceritakannya, Yunho pasti akan marah. Ujung-ujungnya Jaejoong sendiri yang akan didiamkan oleh pria itu. Ck, ya sudahlah lebih baik ia lupakan saja. Aah, memikirkan Yunho, Jaejoong jadi mendadak kangen pada suaminya itu.

.

.

.

Jiji yang dalam wujud debu terbang melayang sampai ke rumah Jaejoong setelah melewati kota yang padat dan hutan lebat. Rumah penyihir itu memang terletak jauh di dalam hutan –itu karena Yunho tidak mau pindah ke kota, katanya di kota tidak ada lahan pekerjaan untuk seorang tukang kayu.

 _ **DUK DUK DUK**_

Jiji merubah wujudnya menjadi kucing, lalu menyundul-nyundul kaca jendela yang tertutup. Jiji bisa melihat ada Yunho di dalam, tapi sepertinya pria itu sedang tidur di sofa.

 _ **DUK DUK DUK DUK**_

Jiji menunggu ada respon. _Aigoo,_ Yunho tidak bangun-bangun juga. Lalu kemana Changmin? Setidaknya anak itu akan membukakan jendela untuknya.

 _ **DUK DUK**_

Jiji mulai jengah. Yunho tak kunjung bangun. Pada akhirnya kucing abu-abu itu menempelkan tangan empuknya di permukaan kaca dan mengeluarkan cakarnya. Lalu dengan sekali tarikan ia mencakar kaca tersebut.

 _ **CKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT**_

"YAAAAAA!" teriak Yunho. Suara decitan kaca itu berhasil membangunkannya. Benar-benar ampuh.

 _"NUGUYAAAA?!"_ Yunho berjalan tergesa untuk membuka jendela. Ia paling benci dengan suara decitan kaca. Sungguh memekakkan telinga.

"Ini aku-nyaaan!" ucap Jiji.

"Jiji-aah?"

Yunho membuka jendela itu dan membiarkan Jiji masuk. Kucing itu lalu menapakkan kakinya ke bingkai jendela, kemudian melompat turun ke lantai. Yunho mengikuti langkah Jiji yang sepertinya akan menuju ke sofa tempatnya tidur tadi. Benar saja, kucing itu naik ke sofa dan duduk, menyamankan diri. Sementara Yunho berdiri di dekat sofa itu.

"Ada apa Jiji-ah?"

"Aku diperintahkan Jaejoong-ah untuk menyampaikan pesan padamu-nyan."

"Pesan apa?" pria itu menunggu Jiji yang sedang menjilati kakinya untuk menjawab.

"Kau harus minum ramuan-nyan. Ramuannya ditaruh di rak tingkat dua, yang di pojok sebelah kanan. Yang warnanya hijau lumut-nyan."

"Aah… _araso_. Oh iya, apa Jaejoong mengatakan padamu kapan ia akan pulang?"

 _"Anio…"_

Yunho terlihat kecewa dengan jawaban Jiji. Padahal ia ingin istrinya itu segera pulang.

"Aku lapar, Jiji-ah…" ucapnya sambil memasang wajah menyedihkan. Ia memegang perutnya yang sudah mulai keroncongan.

"Lalu?" tanya Jiji polos.

"Apa kau bisa memasakkan sesuatu untukku?" benar-benar pertanyaan konyol.

"Tidak bisa-nyan… aku hanya seekor kucing pengantar pesan. Nah, karena tugasku sudah selesai aku harus kembali ke majikanku-nyan. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa Yunho-sshi…" kucing itu tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi debu dan terbang keluar lewat jendela yang terbuka. Huh, meskipun peri, memang tidak semua hal bisa dilakukan olehnya. Jika Jiji adalah pengantar pesan, jadi yang bisa dilakukannya hanya itu.

Yunho kembali merebahkan diri di atas sofa selepas Jiji pergi. Huh… ia lapar, bosan, dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Changminpun sepertinya sedang tidur siang. Sepi sekali.

 _"Aigoo_ , bodohnya aku."

Dia baru ingat kalau Jaejoong menyuruhnya meminum ramuan.

Pria itu melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang kerja Jaejoong, kemudian mencari di mana ramuan itu. Kalau tidak salah, yang warnanya hijau lumut. Di tingkat dua. Di pojok sebelah kiri.

Setelah mengangguk untuk membenarkan ingatannya, Yunho mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari mana botol yang berisi cairan berwarna hijau lumut itu. Aha! Ketemu juga akhirnya. Ramuan itu tersimpan di dalam sebuah botol kaca kecil berbentuk prisma segi enam.

"Eh tunggu. Pojok kanan atau kiri?"

Yunho tiba-tiba ragu. Yang dia ambil apa benar ramuan untuknya? Apa dia tidak salah ambil?

"Kanan? Kiri?" ia mencoba mengingat-ingat. Pojok kanan atau pojok kiri? Sebentar, biar ia susun dulu pesan Jiji dalam kepalanya. Tingkat dua, pojok kanan. Ah iya betul! Eh tunggu! Pojok kiri! Eh? Yunho bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ini sangat menyulitkan. Mengapa ia tidak bisa mengingat dengan benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Jiji tadi? Ah, mungkin saja botol yang ia ambil itu sudah benar, Yunho meyakinkan diri.

"Kanan, kiri, kanan, kiri, kanan, kiri-"

 _ **PLAKKK!**_

Ia menepuk dahinya sendiri.

"Baiklah. Kiri."

Setelah benar-benar yakin –karena lelah berpikir terus yang benar itu kanan atau kiri, Yunhopun dengan mantap membuka tutup botol tersebut.

 _ **PLOP!**_

Iapun meminumnya dalam sekali tenggak.

 _GLUK_

"Tsche, rasanya benar-benar… euuh..." ia mendecih. Sesaat kemudian ia merasakan ada sensasi aneh di tubuhnya.

 _"O-OMO!_ ADA APA INI?!"

Dasar Yunho _pabbo_ … ia salah minum ramuan…

 _ **BOOOFFFFFF!**_

Yunho tiba-tiba merasa pandangannya menjauh dari tanah. Ia merasa tubuhnya menjadi sangat berat dan-

 _"OMONAAAAA!"_

-betapa kagetnya ia ketika menyadari bahwa ia memiliki cakar tajam dan tangan berbulu! Tapi tunggu! Tangan itu bahkan bukan tangan manusia!

Ia memerhatikan kedua telapak tangannya dengan cemas. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?! Kenapa di telapak tangannya jadi ada seperti bantalan-bantalan empuk berwarna kehitaman?!

"C-Changmiin…." Ia mencoba memanggil sang anak. "Changmiiinnn…!"

Yunho berusaha berlari untuk keluar dari ruangan itu tapi entah mengapa kakinya terasa begitu berat untuk dilangkahkan. Ia semakin panik ketika melihat kakinya sendiri yang juga berbulu dan bercakar tajam sama seperti tangannya.

"CHANGMIIN! CHANGMIIIN! CHANGMIIIINNN!"

 _ **BUKKK! KLONTANG!**_

Yunho menabrak apapun yang ada di sekitarnya, pintu keluar dari ruangan itu terasa begitu sempit sampai-sampai ia menyenggol barang-barang di meja dekat pintu yang kemudian jatuh berhamburan ke lantai.

Rumah itu terasa bergoncang –tidak, sebenarnya tubuhnyalah yang bergoncang ke kanan dan ke kiri ketika ia berlari.

"CHANGMIIIIIINNNNN! TOLONG AKUUUUUUU!"

Changmin yang merasa terusik karena suara berisik Yunho berpura-pura tidak mendengar dan memilih untuk mengacuhkannya. Ia masih ingin tidur, tolong! Siapapun itu, hentikan teriakan histeris dari appa-nya yang gendut dan menyebalkan itu!

"CHANGMIIIIINNNN!"

 _"WAAEEEEE?!"_

Changmin yang sudah terlanjur kesal melompat turun dari ranjang dan mencari sumber keributan itu.

"CHANGMIIIIINNN!"

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Changmin jatuh terduduk ketika melihat seekor beruang besar berdiri dengan dua kaki di depan pintu kamarnya. Ia terdiam sambil gemetaran. Antara takut dan bingung. Kenapa bisa ada beruang sebesar itu di rumahnya?! Apa yang terjadi?!

"J-JANGAN MAKAN AKU, AKU MASIH ANAK-ANAK, DAGINGKU TIPIIIS! AKU BELUM LULUS JADI PENYIHIR HEBAT, AKU BELUM BISA MEMBANGGAKAN ORANGTUAKU DAN AKU BELUM MENIKAAHHH! TOLONG JANGAN MAKAN AKUUUU!" ucap Changmin histeris, bukan main, ia merasa sangat takut ketika beruang itu terus menatapnya.

"CHANGMIIIN ADA APA DENGANMU INI APPA! INI APPA!" beruang itu menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya dengan cakarnya yang tajam.

"APPA! APA KAU SUDAH DIMAKAN OLEH BERUANG INI DULUAAANN?!" Changmin makin histeris.

"CHANGMIN INI AKUU!"

"HUWAAAA _UMMAAAAA_! ADA BERUANG BISA BICARAAAAAA!" Changmin menjerit dengan suaranya yang melengking hebat.

"CHANGMIN INI APPA-MU! JUNG YUNHO YANG TAMPAN DAN SEKSI!"

 _"ANDWAEEEE!"_ anak itu menyeret tubuhnya untuk terus mundur sampai ia terhenti karena tembok di belakangnya. Sang beruang kecokelatan itu mendekatinya dengan langkah yang membuatnya makin takut saja.

"CHANGMIN INI A-"

Sang beruang –Yunho, mendadak berhenti bicara ketika ia menemukan refleksi dirinya di cermin yang tergantung tepat di atas kepala Changmin. Yunho benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa yang dilihatnya bukan wajah tampan bertahi lalatnya tapi malah wajah seekor beruang dengan dua kuping konyolnya. _OMONA!_

" _ANDWAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_ APA YANG TERJADI PADAKUUUU?!" beruang itu histeris.

 _"UMMAAA_ AKU TAKUUUTTTT!" Changmin meringkuk, melindungi dirinya dari beruang itu.

Siapa pula yang tidak takut dengan beruang bertubuh sangat besar itu? Apalagi sang beruang tengah menyandarkan kedua tangannya di tembok, melihat cermin dengan panik. Dan ia terjebak antara dinding dan perut gendut beruang itu. Sedikit lagi Yunho merapat ke tembok ialah yang akan jadi korban, tewas karena terhimpit perut beruang. _Andwae!_ Changmin tidak mau mati dengan cara nista seperti itu! Ia akan malu ketika Kyuhyun, teman sekelasnya, menceritakan kejadian mengenaskan tentang kematian dirinya di kelas nanti. _ANDWAEEEE!_

"TOLOOONGG AKU TIDAK BISA BERNAPAS!" teriak Changmin. Yunho yang mendengar teriakan anaknya itu segera menjauh dari cermin, lalu segera mendudukkan diri untuk memeriksa keadaan Changmin. Tapi yang namanya sedang terperangkap dalam wujud beruang, Yunho tidak bisa berjongkok ataupun berlutut. Yang ada ia hanya bisa mendaratkan bokongnya di lantai dengan kedua kaki yang lurus –membuat perutnya semakin terlihat bundar.

"CHANGMIN _GWENCHANA YO? GWENCHANA?"_

"HIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHH!" Changmin menarik napas dengan berlebihan seperti orang asma. Entah karena dia memang syok berat ketika beruang itu duduk di hadapannya dan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

"Changmin tolong _Appa_ … aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa berubah menjadi beruang seperti ini… ada apa denganku…?" Yunho memasang wajah sedihnya yang bagi Changmin sama menyeramkannya dengan wajah-wajah beruang di hutan.

"A-apa benar kau appa-ku?" anak itu masih tidak percaya jika beruang itu adalah Yunho.

"Tentu!"

"A-ap-apa yang _Appa_ lakukan sampai bisa berubah menjadi beruang dengan timbunan lemak seperti ini?"

"YAH! Kau masih sempat mengejekku!"

"Hiks… _Umma_..." Changmin ingin menangis ketika dibentak oleh Yunho. Ia tidak pernah punya pengalaman dimarahi oleh seekor beruang –beruang jadi-jadian.

"Tadi Jiji-ah kemari dan menyampaikan pesan dari umma-mu pada _Appa_. Umma-mu menyuruhku minum ramuannya yang warnanya hijau lumut, di rak tingkat dua, di pojok kiri… Lalu setelah meminumnya kenapa aku berubah jadi beruang begini?!"

Changmin dengan wajah seriusnya nampak mencerna dahulu kata-kata sang _Appa._

"Pojok kanan atau kiri?"

"Kiri, kiri! Jiji-ah bilang begitu!"

"Ramuan yang kubuat juga ada di pojok sebelah kiri. Yang warnanya hijau lumut. Di tingkat dua." Changmin mulai curiga. "JANGAN-JANGAN _APPA_ SALAH AMBIL RAMUAN, YA?! ITU 'KAN RAMUAN UNTUK TUGASKU BESOK KENAPA APPA MINUUUUMMM! BAGAIMANA TUGASKU, AAAAAAAAA!" jeritnya frustasi sambil menjambaki rambutnya. Yunho terlihat bingung –entah sedang berpikir, mungkin.

"AAAAHHHH! BERARTI YANG KUMINUM BUKAN RAMUAN BUATAN BOOJAEEEE?! LANTAS APA YANG KAU BUAT ITU CHANGMINNNN?! KENAPA KAU MERUBAHKU JADI BERUANG SEPERTI INIIIIII?!" protesnya dengan sangat lamban. Entah wujudnya yang telah berubah juga merubah komposisi otaknya.

"SIAPA YANG MERUBAH _APPA_ JADI BERUAAANGG! KALAU _APPA_ TIDAK SALAH AMBIL KEJADIANNYA TIDAK AKAN SEPERTI INII! AAARRRGGHHH TUGASKUUUU!"

"APPA TIDAK PEDULI DENGAN TUGASMU POKOKNYA CEPAT UBAH _APPA_ KEMBALI SEPERTI SEMULAAA! _PPALLIIII!"_

"AKU TIDAK BISAAAA!"

"KENAPA TIDAK BISA?! LALU BAGAIMANA DENGANKU?! _APPA_ TIDAK BISA HIDUP DENGAN WUJUD SEPERTI INI?! MANA MAU UMMA-MU BERCINTA DENGAN SEEKOR BERUAAANGGG!"

"YAAH! MAU JADI MANUSIA, MAU JADI BERUANG _APPA_ TETAP SAJA CABUL!" protes Changmin.

Sepasang ayah dan anak itu terus berdebat saling menyalahkan sambil meneriaki satu sama lain –pertengkaran ini jauh lebih parah dari pertengkaran mereka biasanya. Yunho benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dia bukanlah seorang penyihir yang mampu merapal mantera. Dan Changmin, anak itu tidak bisa merubah appa-nya kembali menjadi manusia.

Ramuan yang dibuat Changmin itu bahkan hanyalah eksperimennya yang tidak disangka bisa merubah Yunho menjadi seekor beruang. Padahal sebenarnya, Changmin berniat untuk membuat ramuan yang bisa merubah gurunya menjadi seekor hamster. Dia ingin mengerjai gurunya itu. Tapi sepertinya Changmin telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah ketika ia membuat ramuannya. Katanya, ramuan itu akan bekerja ketika sang pembuat menyebutkan perubahan apa yang ia inginkan tepat saat ramuan itu jadi. Dalam kasus ini, Changmin sempat menyebut Yunho beruang gendut saat ia berhasil membuat ramuannya. Nah!

Jadi apa ini semua salah Changmin?

 _"ANI, ANII!"_ Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa Changmin?" tanya Yunho khawatir mendengar anaknya tiba-tiba berteriak.

Ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Changmin. Jika saja Yunho tidak salah minum ramuan, meskipun Changmin sudah menyebut mantera untuknya, dia tidak akan berubah menjadi beruang! Iya! Ini juga salah appa-nya! Tapi tetap saja Changmin merasa dirinya harus bertanggung jawab… apalagi appa-nya sama sekali tidak bisa sihir. Mau tidak mau dirinyalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengembalikan wujud Yunho seperti semula. Aish, Changmin benar-benar menyesal kenapa umma-nya tidak ada di rumah saat itu. _UMMA, I NEED YOU SO MUCH!_

" _A-appa_ , aku akan mencari cara untuk merubahmu kembali jadi manusia." ucap Changmin yakin –mencoba yakin.

"Bagaimana? Bahkan Boojae tidak ada di sini…"

"Tenang _Appa_. Aku akan menggunakan otak jeniusku untuk berpikir. Jadi, biarkan aku mencari penawarnya di buku _Umma_." Changmin bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan cepat ke arah ruang kerja Jaejoong.

"B-baiklah! Semangat, 'nak! _Appa_ mendukungmu! _Hwaiting!"_

 _"Hwaiting!"_

Duo ayah anak itu kompak mengepalkan tangannya dengan semangat. Yunho hanya bisa menunggu sambil berharap semoga saja Changmin menemukan cara agar dia bisa kembali jadi manusia.

 _"OMOOO! APPAAAA!"_ teriak Changmin melengking. Anak itu benar-benar tidak mengira ruangan yang tadi sudah dibereskannya akan jadi sekacau itu. Barang-barang berserakan di lantai, meja dan kursi sudah jatuh, terbalik, dan –ya ampun.

 _"Mi-miaaaann…."_ ucap Yunho sambil tertunduk. Ia menyesali tubuhnya yang besar dan bokongnya yang lebar itu membuatnya menyenggol apapun disekitarnya. Sedih sekali punya tubuh beruang. Ish, ia tidak mau kalau sampai Jaejoong kembali ia masih berwujud binatang buas berbulu cokelat itu. Bisa-bisa istrinya lari tunggang langgang, minggat, lalu ia menduda selamanya. _NO WAAAYYY!_

.

.

.

"Ssst, Jae!"

"Apa?"

"Siapa dia? sepertinya dari tadi dia melihat ke arah sini terus."

Aish, jangan bilang itu Siwon lagi. Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi ruangan mencari siapa yang Heechul maksud.

"Itu!" pria cantik berambut sebahu itu menyenggol lengan Jaejoong lalu mengarahkan telunjuknya ke tribun barat, tempat di mana para penyihir dari daerah Schwan duduk. Dan –oh ya ampun, mereka berjubah putih dengan aksen _royal blue_. Tebak siapa yang Heechul maksud. Yap, itu Siwon. Tidak salah lagi. Sepertinya pria itu punya dendam pada Jaejoong karena senyuman yang ditunjukkannya adalah seringai. Malah jadi mirip kuda. Jaejoong cepat-cepat melengos ketika Siwon tahu dia melihatnya.

"Dia tampan ya!" puji Heechul.

"Tidak. Dia sama sekali tidak tampan." sargah Jaejoong ketus.

"Ish, kau ini kenapa? Apa jangan-jangan kau mengenalnya ya?"

"Tidak, siapa dia? Aku baru melihatnya." Jaejoong berbohong. Ia amat tidak suka dengan orang asing yang menyentuhnya tanpa ijin. Lebih baik pura-pura tidak kenal sajalah.

"Dia terlihat sangat cocok dengan jubah putihnya. Seperti pangeran."

"Huh… lebih tampan anakku."

"Tapi aku tidak suka anak-anak Jae."

"Ish! Lagipula kau 'kan sudah punya suami, untuk apa kau lirik-lirik pria lain seperti itu!"

"Ah iya aku lupa pada Hannie!"

 _PSSSTTTTT!_

Seorang penjaga tribun menginterupsi mereka yang sejak tadi ribut berdua. Jaejoong dan Heechul malu karena mereka jadi pusat perhatian di tribun itu. Heechul berdehem pura-pura tidak peduli, dan Jaejoong menghadiahinya tatapan tajam.

.

.

.

Changmin keluar dari ruang kerja Jaejoong dengan terburu-buru. Yunho yang sedang tiduran jadi terbangun mendengar derap langkah kaki anaknya itu.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Aku mau ke hutan, _Appa."_

"Ke hutan?"

Changmin sudah berada di depan pintu.

"Aku mau mencari _knospe popi_ –kuncup bunga popi. Di buku yang aku baca, katanya untuk membuat penawar harus memasukkan kuncup bunga itu. Aku sudah cari di lemari bahan milik _Umma_ tapi tidak ada."

"Kalau begitu _Appa_ ikut!"

"TIdak usah, _Appa_ di rumah saja. Aku pergi ya."

 _ **BLAM**_

Pintu ditutup. Yunho menyusulnya keluar –setelah sebelumnya membuka knop pintu dengan susah payah. Changmin tahu jika appa-nya itu mengikutinya dari belakang, tapi dia biarkan saja karena percuma menyuruh Yunho kembali, pria itu pasti akan tetap mengekor apapun yang Changmin katakan.

Mereka menyusuri jalan setapak menuju hutan lebat, pohon-pohon sudah mulai terlihat rapat dengan semak-semak di antaranya. Karena masih senja, langit belum terlalu gelap. Cahaya matahari sore yang menyusup lewat celah-celah dedaunan pohon membantu mereka untuk melihat sekitar.

"Changmin."

"Apa?"

"Aku lapar…"

Beruang itu berhenti ketika melihat sebuah pohon apel yang sedang berbuah. Apel-apel itu nampak menggoda dengan warna merahnya yang berkilat terkena sinar matahari. Changmin ikut menengadah ketika Yunho mengangkat kepalanya. Ah iya, diapun baru ingat kalau dia belum makan. Pantas saja ada sesuatu yang ia lupakan sejak tadi.

"Aku juga…" anak itu memegang perutnya yang kosong.

"Hm… kalau aku berjinjit mungkin sampai ya…" maksud Yunho jika ia berjinjit mungkin saja ia bisa menggapai apel-apel itu dan memetiknya.

Beruang itu lalu bergerak memeluk batang pohon dan sedikit berjinjit. Changmin hanya bisa melihat sang Appa dalam usahanya memetik apel. Mau membantupun susah karena ia tidak pandai memanjat.

"Changmin tangkap!"

"Eh? Oh!"

Changmin yang sedang melamun seketika berlari untuk menangkap satu apel yang jatuh. Satu lagi. Satu lagi. Dan apel-apel lainnya jatuh ke tanah karena Changmin tidak sanggup menangkapnya satu persatu.

 _ **PLETAK!**_

"Aaa! _Appoo!"_ Changmin mengelus-elus kepalanya yang tertimpa buah apel. Keras sekali jatuhnya, kepalanya jadi terasa berdenyut-denyut.

 _"MIAAN!"_

 _"Appa…_ ini terlalu banyak! Sudah cukup!"

"Oh sudah ya?"

Beruang itu turun dan menapakkan keempat kakinya. Melihat ada banyak buah apel di tanah dia sudah tidak sabar untuk melahapnya.

 _AAAAAAA_

Yunho yang sudah membuka mulutnya mendadak berhenti ketika menyadari Changmin menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

" _Appa_ sudah seperti beruang sungguhan saja."

"Eh?"

Yunho tidak menyadari gesturnya sendiri. Tadi dia hendak memakan apel itu langsung di atas tanah –seperti binatang kebanyakan.

"Baiklah aku akan menggunakan tanganku."

Selesai makan apel, mereka melanjutkan perjalanannya mencari _knospe popi._

"Changmin aku capeeek!"

 _ **BRUKKK!**_

Tak begitu jauh dari pohon apel tempat mereka makan tadi, Yunho sudah merasa capek.

Yunho menjatuhkan dirinya di atas rumput. Ia berbaring dengan malas. Tubuh besarnya membuat Yunho merasa cepat lelah. Uh, andai saja ia beruang kurus. Ah tapi membayangkan beruang kurus sulit sekali, pasti jelek.

"Kalau begitu kenapa _Appa_ ikut? Aku 'kan sudah bilang tunggu saja di rumah!" Changmin terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Ia kesal melihat Yunho sedikit-sedikit mengeluh.

"Aku 'kan khawatir padamu..! Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu keliaran di hutan sendirian!"

" _Appa_ aku sudah besar… dan aku laki-laki!"

"Dan aku beruang."

"Lantas apa hubungannya?"

"Entahlah."

Ingin rasanya Changmin menyocok moncong itu dengan ranting pohon.

"Aku akan mencarinya sendirian. Kalau _Appa_ lelah, istirahatlah di sini dan jangan ke mana-mana. Aku akan kembali."

"Tapi, Changmin!"

Yunho ditinggal. Changmin pergi sendirian. Memang 'sih, Yunho juga melihat di depan sana ada area yang ditumbuhi banyak bunga. Entah itu di tanah ataupun di pohon. Mungkin Changmin akan pergi ke sana. Iapun terus mengamati anaknya itu dari tempatnya berbaring.

Langit senja mulai berubah gelap. Changmin belum kembali. Yunho memutuskan untuk menyusulnya.

Beruang itu berjalan dengan empat kaki –karena rupanya terasa lebih mudah. Sambil melihat ke sekeliling. Rasanya ia dapat mencium aroma-aroma lain yang tak biasa ia temukan saat menjadi manusia. Mungkin memang benar penciuman beruang lebih tajam.

"Changmin, apa kau sudah menemukannya?"

"Belum. Aku lupa tidak membawa tongkat ajaibku, padahal tongkatku bisa memancarkan cahaya. Sulit sekali mencari kuncup bunga popi itu dalam kegelapan seperti ini."

"Padahal aku juga ingin membantumu mencarinya tapi aku sendiri tidak tahu _knospe popi_ itu yang seperti apa, hehe."

Changmin mendelik sebal. Beruang satu itu memang tidak berguna.

 _SNIF_

Yunho mencium bau yang asing. Menyengat!

"Changmin, sepertinya kita harus pergi dari sini."

"Kenapa? Aku bahkan belum menemukan apa yang ku cari."

 _SNIF SNIF_

"Ini… bau…"

 _"APPPAAAAA!"_

 _ **GUSRAAKKKKK!**_

 __"CHANGMIIIINNNN!"

Serigala!

Changmin ditubruk dengan keras oleh seekor serigala hingga ia jatuh terguling. Serigala kurus itu berdiri dengan empat kaki di atas tubuh Changmin, bagai menemukan mangsa yang tidak boleh ia lepaskan. Changmin hanya bisa diam. Ia sangat takut apalagi melihat wajah serigala itu yang sangat menyeramkan.

Rupanya tak hanya satu serigala yang datang ke tempat itu. Di belakangnya ada dua ekor serigala lain. Tatapan mereka bak menantang Yunho untuk bertarung. Yunho yang sama sekali tidak pernah berhadapan langsung dengan binatang buas itu mundur selangkah demi selangkah, namun matanya tak bisa lepas dari Changmin yang ditawan serigala di sana.

"Baumu aneh…"

Ucap satu serigala yang tubuhnya paling besar. Serigala itu bisa bicara! Yunho makin merasa ngeri.

"A-apa mau kalian?! Lepaskan anakku!"

"Anakmu? Manusia itu anakmu? Mana ada beruang yang punya anak manusia? Hahahaha kau memang beruang aneh!" ucap yang lainnya. Suaranya lebih lembut dan sepertinya serigala itu betina.

 _"Appa…."_ panggil Changmin dengan suaranya yang bergetar.

"Changmin!"

 _GRRRRRR_

Yunho menggeram. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan anaknya di tawan oleh serigala-serigala itu. Bisa-bisa Changmin dimakan oleh mereka. Tidak! Jangan sampai itu terjadi!

"Sudah, pulang sana! Beruang gendut sepertimu harusnya tinggal di sarang dan tidur…"

"Biar kami makan anak itu dengan tenang!"

 _"A-appa…"_ Changmin tidak berani melihat wajah serigala di atasnya. Ia meringkuk dengan tangan yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Daging anak ini sepertinya sangat enak…"

"MENJAUH DARI ANAKKUU!"

 _ **GABRUKKKK!**_

Yunho melompat dan mendorong tubuh serigala kurus itu hingga mereka sama-sama jatuh terguling.

 _GROAAARRRRR!_

Yunho dan serigala itu berduel, saling menerkam, mencakar, dan menggigit satu sama lain. Sementara Changmin tak dibiarkan kabur oleh dua serigala lainnya.

 _"APPAAA!"_

"CHANGMIIINN!"

 _GRAUKK!_

Yunho menggigit tengkuk serigala itu dan membuatnya jatuh tak berdaya. Serigala itu lalu kabur karena sudah tidak sanggup melawan beruang besar seperti Yunho. Sisanya tinggal dua serigala.

"PERGI KALIAAAAANNN!"

 _GROAAAAA!_

Yunho harus bertarung sekali lagi. Kini dengan dua serigala. Entah dari mana datangnya, insting pemangsa tiba-tiba saja muncul dalam diri pria itu. Seperti beruang asli yang memang harus bertarung di alam liar. Changmin tidak bisa apa-apa. Tanpa tongkat sihir, penyihir amatiran sepertinya tidak berguna. Ia hanya bisa melihat appa-nya bertarung dengan dua serigala liar itu dari kejauhan.

 _"KKA!"_

Pada akhirnya dua serigala itu kalah, mereka kabur menginggalkan Yunho dan Changmin. Setelah dirasa jauh, Yunho berbalik ke arah Changmin untuk melihat keadaannya.

"Changmin kau baik-baik saja? Kita harus segera pergi dari sini! Mereka mungkin akan memanggil kawanannya yang lain!"

"Ta-tapi…"

 _"Kkajja!_ Naik ke punggungku!"

Changmin ragu. Tidak mungkin ia harus menunggangi appa-nya sendiri.

"Ayo cepat!"

 _AAAUUUUUUUUUUUUU!_

Suara lolongan serigala langsung membuat Changmin melompat ke punggung Yunho –membuang rasa ragunya itu. Mereka pergi dari tempat itu secepat mungkin. Yunho tidak mau kalau harus berhadapan lagi dengan serigala liar. Dan Changmin bisa terbunuh karenanya.

Changmin meremas bulu tengkuk Yunho dengan keras karena takut jatuh. Yunho berlari dengan gesit menembus hutan gelap. Dia berdoa semoga saja serigala-serigala itu tidak mengejar mereka.

.

.

.

Pertemuan serikat penyihir telah usai. Malam sudah larut, namun awan-awan masih bisa terlihat dalam gelap malam karena cahaya dari bulan purnama. Kala itu bulan sedang dekat dengan bumi, jadi ukurannya terlihat lebih besar dari biasanya.

Karena tidak ada keperluan apa-apa lagi, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk langsung pulang. Ia sangat khawatir pada Yunho dan Changmin yang sudah seharian penuh ia tinggal di rumah. Entah mengapa ia mulai cemas dengan kedua Jung senior dan Jung junior itu.

"Aku duluan ya, Hyung."

"Hati-hati Joongie…"

Setelah berpamitan dengan Heechul, Jaejoong pulang dengan menaiki sapu terbangnya. Langit sedang cerah sehingga ia tidak perlu bantuan apapun untuk melihat jalan pulang. Lagipula ketika sedang masanya bulan purnama seperti itu, akan sangat berbahaya untuk pulang lewat darat. Ia takut bertemu serigala-serigala hutan yang kekuatannya sedang memuncak di malam purnama. Uh, daripada dimakan serigala, lebih baik pulang lewat udara agar aman. Ia masih harus mengurus Changmin, tidak boleh mati muda dengan cara tidak elit.

"Fuaahhmmm…." Jaejoong menguap. "Pulang, tidur dan… ah tidak, aku harus memasak… pasti si Jung gendut itu lapar. Tapi mungkin saat aku sampai dia sudah tidur… Fuaaahhhmmm… aduh ngantuknyaaaa!"

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya Changmin dan Yunho pulang dengan tangan hampa. Bukannya mendapat _knospe popi_ yang dicari, mereka malah mendapat luka.

"Aku mau turun, _Appa."_

Sampai di depan rumah mereka, Changmin meminta turun dari punggung Yunho. Beruang besar itupun melipat keempat kakinya dan duduk di tanah. Changmin melompat turun. Setelah itu ia berjalan sendiri untuk membuka pintu. Yunho mengikuti dari belakang.

Dengan tubuh yang benar-benar lelah, mereka merebahkan diri di lantai ruang tengah. Rumah itu dalam keadaan gelap, belum ada satupun lentera yang dinyalakan. Changmin kemudian berinisiatif untuk mengambil korek api dan menyalakan perapian. Tak lama sampai kayu-kayu itu terbakar dan membentuk api besar yang mengeluarkan panas. Changmin merasa lebih hangat dengan duduk di depan perapian itu.

Ia melirik ke belakang, Yunho masih terlihat kelelahan. Mungkin ia juga menahan sakit karena luka gigitan serigala-serigala itu. Changmin tidak sampai hati.

Tanpa bicara apa-apa ia masuk ke ruang kerja Jaejoong untuk mencari obat penyembuh milik umma-nya. Ia ingat, ia pernah pulang dengan lututnya yang sobek dan sang _Umma_ memberinya obat itu. Dan obatnya disimpan di…. Ah! Iya! Laci meja!

Changmin langsung membuka satu-persatu laci di meja itu. Ketemu! Changmin yakin benar obat dalam botol perak itu adalah obat yang ia cari. Setelah mendapatkan obatnya, Changmin segera kembali ke ruang tengah.

" _Appa!_ Aku menemukan obat penyembuh untuk luka-lukamu!" Changmin duduk berlutut dan menunjukkan botol perak itu pada Yunho.

"Kau yakin itu obat penyembuh? Bukan ramuan eksperimenmu yang lain?" tanya Yunho dengan suaranya yang lemah. Ia sedikit meringis ketika merasakan lukanya berdenyut perih.

"Bukan _Appa… Umma_ pernah memberikan ini padaku ketika aku terluka… percayalah! Aku tidak akan mengerjai Appa dalam keadaan seperti ini! Kejamnya anakmu ini kalau memang begitu!"

" _Ara, ara,_ aku percaya…. Tapi sebaiknya kau mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri… kau juga terluka 'kan?"

 _"Ani, Appa._ Aku tidak apa-apa. hanya luka-luka kecil." Changmin melirik pakaiannya. Terdapat sobekan-sobekan kecil. "Ayo, _Appa. Appa_ harus meminumnya." Ia menyelipkan tangannya di kepala Yunho untuk membuatnya sedikit menengadah, supaya obat itu dapat masuk ke mulutnya. Meskipun berat, ia tetap berusaha.

 _GLUK GLUK_

Obat itu telah Yunho minum. Changmin memerhatikan appa-nya sejenak sebelum ia sendiri menyusul meminum obat itu.

 _GLUK_

Uh… pahit sekali!

Tak lama kemudian, Changmin merasakan ada pergerakan kecil di permukaan kulitnya. Ia segera menyingkap pakaiannya untuk melihat kulitnya mulai beregenerasi, menutup lukanya dengan jaringan kulit yang baru. Lukanya sembuh!

" _Appa!_ Lihat, luka-lukaku sudah menghilang!"

Iapun melihat luka-luka di tubuh Yunho perlahan tertutup. Syukurlah!

Yunho mengerjap-erjapkan matanya. Entah bagaimana, tubuhnya terasa sedikit lebih baik. Dan rasa nyeri dari luka-lukanya itu telah sirna!

"Changmin, lukaku sembuh…?"

 _"Nde, Appa._ Itu karena obat penyembuh milik _Umma_."

Setelah itu ada keheningan yang menyelimuti sejenak di antara mereka. Changmin berpikir untuk meminta maaf pada Yunho, karenanyalah Yunho harus kerepotan melawan serigala sampai akhirnya terluka.

" _Appa… mianhae_ … gara-gara aku _Appa_ terluka… gara-gara aku juga _Appa_ jadi beruang…" anak itu melipat wajahnya, menunduk dalam tanpa berani menatap sang _Appa._

 _"Ani_ Minnie… _Appa_ yang harusnya minta maaf…"

" _Anio,_ aku yang salah… aku bahkan tidak bisa mengembalikan wujud _Appa_ seperti semula…"

Changmin makin menunduk dalam. Anak itu menangis karena begitu merasa bersalah pada appa-nya. Sedikit-sedikit ia menghapus bulir-bulir yang jatuh itu dengan lengan pakaiannya.

Yunho mengelus kepala anak itu dengan lembut.

"Huaaaa _…. Appa_ …!"

Akhirnya Changmin menghambur ke pelukan Yunho.

 _"Mianhae Appaa… mianhaeee…"_

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa, kau tidak perlu menangis… mana jagoan _Appa_? Jagoan _Appa_ tidak pernah menangis!"

"Huaaaaa!"

Tangisan Changmin malah semakin keras. Yunho jadi ingat katika Changmin masih kecil dulu juga ia akan menangis keras dengan suaranya yang tinggi seperti sekarang ini. Dan cara menghentikannya tidak ada, Yunho selalu membiarkan Changmin menangis sampai berhenti dengan sendirinya.

Benar saja, Changmin berhenti menangis dengan sendirinya. Setelah ia berhenti biasanya yang tersisa adalah cegukan. Tapi sepertinya kali ini anaknya itu tidak sampai cegukan.

"Changmin?"

 _"Nde, Appa."_

"Kalau appa-mu ini terus menjadi beruang seperti ini, apa kau masih tetap mau jadi anakku?"

 _"Ani_. Snif. Aku mau _Appa_ manusia."

"YA!"

"Aku ingin menunggu _Umma_ pulang dan merubah _Appa_ kembali."

"Ah iya… umma-mu belum pulang, ya…"

 _"Appa."_

 _"Nde?"_

"Aku sayang _Appa_."

Changmin menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Yunho. Ia tidak pernah berani mengatakan itu sebelumnya karena malu dan gengsi. Tapi entah mengapa kalimat itu meluncur mulus dari bibirnya.

Pelukan dari beruang besar itu bahkan terasa lebih hangat daripada perapian. Changmin terbuai, ia merasa sangat nyaman dan mengantuk. Pada akhirnya matanya terpejam. Tidur sambil memeluk Yunho.

"Aku juga sayang padamu, _aegya_."

Mungkin Changmin sudah berlayar ke alam mimpi ketika Yunho membalas ucapannya. Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Changmin, lalu menyusul anak itu untuk tidur.

Bara di perapian masih terus menyala, sesekali terdengar suara patahan ranting yang habis menjadi abu. Sepasang ayah dan anak itu terlelap sambil berpelukan.

.

.

.

"Aku pulaaang!"

Malam telah larut. Jaejoong baru kembali dari kota Amu. Pertemuan serikat penyihir kali ini benar-benar membuatnya lelah. Banyak sekali hal yang dibahas sehingga ia tidak bisa pulang lebih awal.

Jaejoong membuka pintu, tapi tidak ada yang menyahut. Sepi. Lenterapun tidak ada yang menyala.

"Yunnie? Minnie? Apa kalian sudah tidur?" penyihir cantik itu melepas mantelnya, lalu ia taruh di gantungan mantel dekat pintu. Kakinya melangkah mencari kedua laki-laki kesayangannya itu.

"Yunnie?"

 _GROOOKKKK_

"Y-yun…?"

Jaejoong merasa sedikit janggal ketika ia mendengar suara dengkuran keras –yang lebih mirip suara geraman hewan. Ia berjalan pelan, mengendap-endap.

 _GROOOOOKKK_

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya. Ia mengeluarkan tongkat ajaibnya dengan siaga.

"Minnie…?"

 _GROOOOKKK_

Suara dengkuran itu makin jelas ketika Jaejoong memasuki ruang tengah. Dia melihat perapiannya menyala, dan… apa itu? Ada sesuatu di sana! Sofa berlapis kulit di depan perapian itu menghalangi pandangannya. Dengan takut-takut Jaejoong berjalan mendekat sambil tetap mengacungkan tongkatnya.

Tepat dari belakang sofa itu Jaejoong mengintip dengan perlahan.

 _GROOOKKKKK_

Ia melihat seekor beruang cokelat raksasa sedang tidur pulas! Dengan Changmin terperangkap di antara empat kakinya!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

 _ **GEDUBRAAKKK!**_

Jaejoong jatuh terjengkang. Sofapun ikut jatuh terbalik. Otomatis si beruang tidur alias Yunho terbangun mendengar suara gaduh itu.

"Boo…?"

 _"Umma...?"_ Changmin ikut bangun mendengar suara Jaejoong, tapi ia merasa sulit untuk membuka matanya.

"C-CHANGMINNNN!" panggil Jaejoong dengan jeritannya. Ia tidak bisa bergerak dari tempatnya sekarang. Tubuhnya terasa kaku ketika melihat beruang itu bangun dan menatapnya.

"Boo, kau sudah pulang?" Yunho mengangkat tangannya dan menggapai-gapai Jaejoong.

" _OMO!_ S-SIAPA KAU?! KENAPA BERUANG BISA BICARA?! LEPASKAN ANAKKU!" Jaejoong mengacung-acungkan tongkatnya seakan benda itu adalah pedang.

"Boo ini aku, suamimu, Yunho!"

"TIDAK MUNGKIIIN! CHANGMIIIINNN!" Jaejoong tidak percaya.

"Emm…? _Wae, Umma…?"_ Changmin rupanya malah bersandar pada Yunho dan tidak berniat untuk benar-benar bangun dari tidurnya. Sepertinya tubuh gendut dan bulu tebal Yunho begitu terasa nikmat lebih dari bantal dan kasur empuknya.

"Boojae…" Yunho tidak bisa beranjak karena Changmin masih terus menempel padanya. "Boo aku tahu kau tidak akan percaya, tapi ini aku, Yunho-mu! Aku telah berubah menjadi beruang, Boo…!"

" _ANDWAE!_ BAGAIMANA BISA?!"

"Ceritanya panjang, Boo… Tapi, tapi, karena kau sudah ada di sini, kau bisa menolongku 'kan Boo? Kau bisa merubahku kembali menjadi manusia, 'kan? Tolonglah akuuu!" pinta Yunho memohon.

Jaejoong dengan mata bulatnya yang terbuka lebar mengedip-kedip bingung. Demi apa, dia sulit memercayai bahwa beruang di hadapannya itu adalah suaminya sendiri. Tapi melihat Changmin yang malah tidur nyaman di perut beruang itu Jaejoong mulai berpikir sepertinya ia memang harus percaya.

"B-benar itu kau, Yun?"

"Iya Boo, ini aku…" Yunho mengangguk. "Kemarilah, aku tidak akan menggigitmu…" sepasang mata hitam bulat itu membuat Jaejoong luluh. Pelahan ia mencoba berdiri, kemudian melangkah menuju sang beruang duduk.

"Apa benar ini kau…?"

Dengan ragu Jaejoong menyentuh pipi sang beruang. Bulunya terasa begitu hangat dan lembut. Tanpa disadari Jaejoong kemudian mengelus-elus kepala Yunho, meraba telinganya, dahinya, dan berakhir dengan menangkup kepala itu. Jaejoong bertatapan langsung dengan Yunho. Meskipun dalam wujud beruang, Jaejoong bisa merasakan perasaan Yunho yang tersirat dari matanya.

"Yunniieeeee!"

Pria cantik itu memeluk Yunho dan bersandar di lehernya. Ini benar Yunho.

"Boo…"

Sang beruang membalas pelukan istrinya. Ia menaruh tangannya yang besar itu di punggung Jaejoong. Kini ia memeluk dua orang yang dicintainya, Changmin dan Jaejoong. Yunho menghirup wangi tubuh Jaejoong yang masih setia duduk berlutut.

"Yun! Ceritakan padaku kenapa kau bisa jadi seperti ini?" tanya Jaejoong setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Boo… aku _pabbo_ dan sial, aku salah minum ramuan… yang kuminum bukan ramuan yang kau buat untukku tapi ramuan eksperimen Changmin untuk tugas sekolahnya. Entah bagaimana tiba-tiba aku berubah jadi seperti ini… Changmin sudah berusaha keras membuat penawarnya untukku, sampai-sampai ia pergi ke hutan untuk mencari _knospe popi,_ aku ikut dengannya karena aku ingin membantu tapi aku malah menyusahkannya… apalagi ketika kami bertemu dengan sekawanan serigala hutan…"

" _Omo!_ Kalian bertemu serigala? Apa kau dan Changmin baik-baik saja? Apa kalian terluka?" Jaejoong memeriksa tubuh Yunho, takut jika suaminya itu terluka.

"Sedikit… tapi Changmin menemukan obat penyembuh luka di ruangan kerjamu jadi kami sudah tidak apa-apa."

" _Aigoo_ … ah, maaf aku malah tidak ada saat kalian kesusahan seperti itu! Maafkan aku Yun! _Mianhae_ Yunnie…!"

"Tidak, Boo… kau tidak perlu minta maaf, ini bukan salahmu…"

"Hiks, kalau tahu begini aku tidak akan pergi ke Amu…"

" _Uljima_ Boo, kami tidak apa-apa…"

Jaejoong menghapus kasar air matanya yang menggenang dan belum sempat jatuh mengalir.

 _"Umma…"_ Changmin menggumam.

"Ya, _chagi_? _Umma_ di sini, Umma sudah pulang…" Jaejoong mengelus rambut Changmin dengan sayang.

 _"Umma…_ nyem, nyem…" rupanya Changmin hanya mengigau.

Jaejoong tertawa melihat tingkah Changmin. Anaknya itu memang suka bicara kalau sedang tidur.

"Boo, kau begitu cantik kalau tersenyum."

 _"Nde?"_ Jaejoong tersipu mendengar pujian dari suaminya itu. "Yah Yunnie, masih sempat kau menggodaku!"

"Aih _appoo!"_ Yunho meringis ketika Jaejoong menjewer telinganya.

"Tapi Yun, meskipun kau jadi beruang sekalipun, kau masih tetap tampan. Kau beruang tampan." Setelah tadi menjewer telinga Yunho, Jaejoong berganti mencubiti pipinya. "Apa ini, eoh? Perutmu besar sekali!" pria cantik itu baru menyadari kalau perut sang beruang begitu bundar. Pantas saja Changmin betah tidur bersandar di sana.

"Ahaha Boo, geli!" Yunho terkekeh ketika Jaejoong menggelitiki perutnya.

"Dasar beruang genduutt!"

Mereka tertawa bersama. Sementara Changmin begitu pulasnya tidur sampai tidak terusik oleh suara berisik kedua orangtuanya itu.

"Yun, aku bisa mengembalikanmu seperti semula. Tapi aku harus membuat penawarnya dulu."

"Apa tidak bisa dengan mantramu?"

"Sihir dari ramuan hanya bisa dipatahkan oleh ramuan lagi Yun, tidak bisa dengan mantra saja."

"Begitu…"

"Tapi jangan khawatir, aku pasti bisa membuat penawarnya. Kau tunggulah saja. Aku akan kembali!" Jaejoong hendak pergi ke ruangan kerjanya untuk membuat penawar.

"Apa kau tidak memerlukan _knospe popi_?"

"Sebenarnya ada pengganti untuk bahan itu. _Knospe popi_ sudah jarang sekarang."

"Tunggu, Boo! Changmin bagaimana? Aku bisa sakit punggung kalau terus-terusan duduk seperti ini…" ucapan Yunho membuat jaejoong sadar jika Changmin membuat Yunho tidak bisa ke mana-mana.

 _"Mian,_ aku lupa! Sebentar, akan kuantar dia ke kamarnya."

"Memangnya kau masih kuat menggendongnya, Boo?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku akan menggunakan sihir! Aku 'kan penyihir!"

Jaejoong mengeluarkan tongkatnya, lalu mengayun-ayunkannya sedikit ke arah Changmin.

"Bawa Changmin ke ranjangnya…"

 _ **SYUUUUU**_

Dari ujung tongkat itu keluar debu yang berkelap-kelip dan dalam sekejap mata sudah mengitari Changmin. Debu-debu itu berkumpul membentuk seperti permadani, mengangkat tubuh Changmin perlahan lalu membawanya terbang melayang sampai ke kamarnya. Debu-debu itu hilang seketika ketika Chagmin sudah mendarat sempurna di atas ranjang.

"Ini tidak akan lama, Yun. Tunggulah sebentar."

" _Araso_ , aku akan menunggumu."

Jaejoong si penyihir kemudian mulai membuat obat penawar. Ia mengambil beberapa bahan yang dibutuhkan, lalu merebusnya dalam kuali kecil di dekat meja. Apinya ia nyalakan dengan mengetukkan tongkatnya pada arang kayu di bawah kuali. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga rebusan itu jadi. Jaejoong mengambil rebusan itu menggunakan sedok besar, lalu menuangkannya pada sebuah cangkir kecil. Uap yang mengepul di atas cangkir itu langsung sirna ketika Jaejoong meneteskan dua tetes ramuan lainnya. Warna rebusan yang tadinya kekuningan berubah menjadi bening keunguan. Jadi seperti rebusan teh _rosella._

"Baiklah… semoga saja ini berhasil."

Ramuan buatan Changmin sebenarnya hanyalah ramuan eksperimen yang mungkin masa kerjanya tidak begitu lama. Tapi daripada membiarkan Yunho menjadi beruang sampai esok hari, lebih baik Jaejoong memberinya penawar cepat-cepat. Kasihan juga jika Yunho tidak bisa menggaruk punggungnya sendiri yang suka tiba-tiba gatal tiap malam.

"Boo apa kau sudah selesai?"

 _"OMONA!"_

Jaejoong tersentak kaget melihat si beruang tampan itu berdiri dengan dua kaki di mulut pintu. Untunglah ia keburu ingat kalau beruang besar itu adalah suaminya. Kalau tidak, bisa saja ia melempar sendok dari kualinya pada beruang itu.

"Kemarilah, Yun. Penawarnya sudah selesai kubuat."

Yunho berjalan mendekati Jaejoong. Tapi istrinya itu malah tertawa melihatnya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau tertawa?" protesnya.

"Ahahahaha! Lucu sekali melihatmu berjalan seperti itu! Seperti beruang-beruang di sirkus! Apa perlu kubelikan kau sepeda roda satu? Supaya kau bisa mengayuhnya sambil melempar bola ditanganmu?" pria cantik itu tertawa keras sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan. Ia tidak tahan membayangkan Yunho ada di tengah arena sirkus sambil melempar-lempar bola dan menaiki sepeda roda satu.

"Aish, aku tidak mau , Boo! Aku mau jadi manusia lagi, cepat berikan padaku penawarnya! Mana, mana?" Yunho memaksa. Benar-benar, sudah cukup ia diejek terus hari ini. Sudah oleh Changmin, sekarang oleh Jaejoong. Ia amat sangat tersiksa dengan wujud beruangnya itu.

"Khe, _mianhae_ , Yunnie… ini, ini obat penawarmu. Kau harus menghabiskannya ya!" Jaejoong memberikan cangkir berisi ramuan penawar itu pada Yunho. Kepalanya menengadah, ia melihat Yunho meminumnya dengan semangat.

 _GLUK, GLUK, GLUK, GLUK_

"Fuah…" cangkir itu telah kosong. "Aku sudah menghabiskannya!"

"Sekarang kita hanya tinggal menunggu efeknya saja."

"Apakah akan lama?"

"Tidak. Kemari, aku ingin memelukmu." Jaejoong meminta Yunho untuk lebih mendekat padanya, dan iapun melangkah maju.

 _ **GREBB**_

"Ooh… bulumu lembut sekali, Yun…" tubuh Yunho sangat besar dan tinggi sehingga Jaejoong hanya bisa menyamai sampai di perutnya saja. Tapi rangkulan dari beruang itu memang betul-betul nyaman.

 _KRUNYUUUKK_

"Mwo? Kau belum makan ya, Yun?" tanya Jaejoong setelah mendengar suara perut Yunho yang keroncongan.

"Hehehe… iya. Aku lapar sekali, Boo…"

 _SNIF, SNIF_

"Kenapa Yun?"

"Hidungku gatal!"

"Ah sepertinya penawar itu mulai bereaksi!" Jaejoong melepas pelukannya dan mundur selangkah.

"Boojae…?"

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOFFFFFF!**_

Asap keunguan menyeruak. Jaejoong menutup matanya.

"Boo…?"

Yunho berubah kembali menjadi manusia!

Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan, menunggu asap itu menghilang dengan sendirinya.

"Uhuk, uhuk! Yunho apa kau sudah berubah?"

Yunho menatap tidak percaya pada kedua tangannya. Ia kemudian meraba wajah dan tubuhnya sendiri. Astaga! Dia bukan lagi seekor beruang!

"Boo! Boojae! Boojaejoongie aku sudah kembaliiii! Aku jadi manusia lagiiiii!"

 _ **GREBBBB**_

"Ya! Yunho-ya!"

Jaejoong hampir jatuh ketika Yunho tiba-tiba menubruk dan memeluknya erat –terlalu erat malah.

"Terimakasih, Boo! Terimakasiiiihhh!"

"Syukurlah Yun…" Jaejoong tersenyum haru melihat mata Yunho yang berkaca-kaca. Pria miliknya itu telah seutuhnya kembali menjadi manusia. Wajah tampan itu, dengan pipi chubby-nya dan rambut kecokelatannya…

Dua pasang mata yang bertatapan tanpa jarak berarti itu bagai sepakat untuk menyatukan bibir mereka. Jaejoongpun memejamkan matanya, sama dengan Yunho. Dua wajah rupawan itu semakin mendekat hingga hembusan napas masing-masing bisa terasa.

Tapi tunggu sebentar.

Jaejoong mendorong Yunho menjauh darinya.

 _"Wae, Boo?"_

Melihat dari atas ke bawah, dan belalai gajah yang terekspos sempurna itu membuat Jaejoong sadar jika yang sedang memeluknya itu manusia tanpa busana. Telanjang bulat.

"YUNHO-YAAA! PAKAI DULU BAJUMUUU!"

"OH ASTAGA!" pria itu kaget melihat tubuhnya sendiri.

 _"Kka!_ Pakai bajumu sana!" usir Jaejoong.

Yunho tiba-tiba mendapat sebuah ide nakal. Dia melemparkan senyum lebar pada Jaejoong.

"Apa? Sana pergi!" kedua tangan Jaejoong mendorong punggung Yunho agar pria itu segera keluar dari ruangannya.

"Boo apa kau tidak mau melakukannya di sini?"

"Hah?" tanya Jaejoong tidak mengerti.

 _ **CKLEK**_

Yunho tahu-tahu sudah mengunci pintu. Jaejoong dibuat bingung dengan tingkah suaminya itu.

"Kau mau apa, Yun?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita sekalian saja, selagi aku sudah telanjang di depanmu."

"YA! JADI ITU MAUMU! DASAR BERUANG MESUM!" Jaejoong seketika menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kemari Boo… Aku sangat lapar dan aku ingin memakanmuuuuu…."

"YAAA!"

Jaejoong berusaha menghindari Yunho yang mencoba menangkapnya. Pria itu sudah merentangkan tangan dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Ayo sini Boo… aku ingin minum susu…"

"ANDWAEEE!"

Penyihir cantik itu tidak sadar ketika ia menginjak pakaiannya sendiri dan-

 _ **GUBRAKK!**_

-jatuh karenanya.

"Awww…." ia tidak bisa bangun karena bokongnya sakit habis membentur lantai.

"BOOJAE KAU MILIKKU!"

 _"OMO!"_

 _ **BRUKKK!**_

Yunho ikut menjatuhkan dirinya dan seketika menindih Jaejoong.

"OHOK-OHOK!" Jaejoong merasa sesak napas ditindih dan ditawan oleh kedua tangan Yunho.

"Sekarang kau tidak bisa lari, Jae…"

Yunho tersenyum dengan matanya yang tinggal segaris.

"YUNHOOOOO!"

.

.

.

"Jung Changmin! Silakan maju kedepan dan presentasikan ramuanmu!" panggil sang guru pada Changmin yang duduk di kursi paling belakang. Changmin dengan sangat terpaksa harus meninggalkan bangkunya untuk presentasi di depan kelas.

"Baik, master Ahra…"

Anak berjubah hitam itu membawa sebotol ramuan dan sekeping kue kering dalam genggamannya.

Sebenarnya, ramuan yang ia bawa bukanlah buatannya sendiri. Karena semalam ia malah tidur pulas, ia tidak sempat membuat kembali ramuannya. Ujung-ujungnya ia memohon pada sang _Umma_ untuk memberinya sebuah ramuan, dan mengatakan kalau ia tidak membawa tugasnya, master Ahra akan menghukumnya membersihkan kandang kuda selama seharian penuh. Untunglah Jaejoong _umma_ yang baik hati, maka Changmin mendapat ramuan itu dengan mudah. Walau sebenarnya alasan membersihkan kandang kuda itu hanya bualannya saja.

"Silakan, jelaskan apa ramuan yang kau buat pada teman-temanmu. Tunggu, apa itu? Kau habis _ngemil_ di bangkumu?!" tuduh Ahra. Ia merasa curiga dengan kue di tangan Changmin itu.

 _"A-ani,_ master! Ini properti presentasiku!" Changmin cepat-cepat menggeleng dan memberikan alasan.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu tunjukkan padaku apa hubungan kue di tanganmu dengan ramuan itu." titahnya. Changmin menurut dan segera menaruh botol ramuannya di atas meja di hadapannya. Ia kemudian mematahkan kue itu menjadi beberapa bagian.

"Jadi begini… ramuan ini bisa melipat gandakan jumlah makanan, meskipun makanan itu sudah tidak utuh dan hancur seperti kue ini. Dari setiap potongan dan remah yang ada, akan terbentuk masing-masing satu keping kue. Dan ramuan ini juga tidak hanya bisa digunakan pada kue kering-" Changmin terhenti ketika menyadari master Ahra menatapnya dengan begitu serius. Wanita itu nampak sangat menyeramkan.

"Tolong jangan menatapku seperti itu, master… aku takut…"

"YA! CEPAT LANJUTKAN PRESENTASIMU!"

"-tapi juga bisa digunakan pada semua jenis makanan… dan ramuan ini hanya bekerja pada makanan yang masih layak saja. Bukan pada makanan basi atau yang sudah busuk… Intinya… ramuan ini bisa membantu rakyat Arisu yang kekurangan makanan…untuk… memenuhi… kebutuhannya." Changmin melirik gurunya dengan segan.

"BAGUS SEKALI JUNG CHANGMIN! BERI TEPUK TANGAN UNTUK ANAK JENIUS INI!"

 _ **PROK PROK PROK PROK!**_

Seisi kelas bertepuk tangan. Changmin sendiri heran mengapa gurunya berubah drastis, terseyum bangga sambil bertepuk tangan. Padahal tadi ia begitu menakutkan.

"Idemu itu sangat bagus Changmin-ah! Kita semua tahu jika kerajaan ini masih memiliki masalah kemiskinan dan kekurangan pangan, dan kau berhasil membuat sebuah ramuan yang bisa membantu mereka! Apa kau tahu, 'nak, berapa banyak rakyat miskin yang bisa diberi makan dari ramuan itu? Akan ada banyak sekali orang yang terbantu! Wah aku tidak menyangka aku punya murid yang sangat pintar dan berhati mulia seperti kau! Aku bangga!"

Changmin merasa sangat senang ketika master Ahra berkata seperti itu. Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Kemari, 'nak! Biar kucium kau sebagai hadiah ide cemerlangmu!" penyihir wanita berambut hitam bergelombang itu tiba-tiba saja memeluk Changmin dengan erat dan mencium pipinya.

 _MMMUAAHH_

" _A-ANDWAEEEE!"_ Changmin mengeluarkan suara 3 oktafnya karena tidak terima dicium sang guru di depan kelas. Pipinya yang masih perjaka itu ternoda oleh bibir gurunya sendiri! Ini namanya pelecehan!

"Nah, silakan kembali ke bangkumu, Changmin-ah! Dengan ini aku akan memberimu nilai seratus!"

Changmin bahkan tidak peduli berapa nilai yang akan Ahra berikan padanya. Ia lebih peduli pada pipi bercap _lipstick_ gurunya dan hatinya yang terluka. Ish, penyihir itu benar-benar menyebalkaaann! Kalau kemarin appa-nya tidak meminum ramuan buatannya pasti sekarang sang gurulah yang ia suruh minum! Supaya ia berubah jadi hamster! Berlari dan menggelinding di dalam roda berputar!

"Yak, selanjutnya! Cho Khyuhyun! Ayo ke depan! Presentasikan ramuanmu!"

"Doakan aku Changmin-ah!" bisik Kyuhyun tepat saat Changmin kembali duduk di bangkunya.

Anak laki-laki berambut ikal itu berjalan mantap ke depan kelas sambil menebar senyum.

"Ceritakan apa yang kau buat, Kyuhyun-ah!"

"Baik master!"

Kyuhyun membuka tutup botol kaca itu, lalu ia taruh botolnya di atas meja. Kyuhnyunpun tersenyum sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Jadi, ramuan ini bisa membuat siapapun terlihat lebih muda sepuluh tahun dari usianya. Segitu saja presentasiku."

" _Mwo?_ Begitu saja?!" Master Ahra nampak heran mengapa presentasi Kyuhyun begitu singkat. Ia hanya mengatakan satu kalimat! Itu bukan presentasi namanya!

"Aku tidak perlu banyak basa-basi. Aku ingin membuktikannya pada kalian semua. Tapi, karena kita semua masih anak-anak dan tidak mungkin ingin terlihat lebih muda karena kita bisa saja menjadi seperti bayi, bagaimana kalau aku minta master Ahra untuk mencobanya?"

"Eh? Aku?"

"Dengan segala hormat, maukah master mencoba ramuan ini? Aku sudah membuktikannya di rumah dan umma-ku terlihat lebih cantik seperti usia duapuluh tahunan sekarang." Kyuhyun dengan lihainya membujuk Ahra. Akhirnya sang guru mengangguk tanda ia setuju.

"Baiklah, aku mau." Ahra sudah tidak sabar melihat dirinya yang akan kembali seperti sepuluh tahun lalu, ia membayangkan pasti wajahnya akan kencang dan imut-imut seperti dulu.

"Silakan, master." Kyuhyun menyerahkan botol ramuan itu dengan sopan. "Minum dengan sekali tenggak, ya!" tukasnya.

Ahra memerhatikan dulu ramuan itu, ia melihat dari dekat warnanya yang merah muda berkelip-kelip.

"O-oke."

Changmin sempat melihat Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah mata padanya. Apa itu sebuah kode? Apalagi senyuman Kyuhyun adalah sejurus senyuman _evil_ andalannya!

 _GLUK_

"Ng?"

 _ **BOOOOOOOFFFFFF!**_

"Oikk!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" kelas mendadak ribut oleh suara tawa. Semua menertawakan Ahra. Rupanya dia berubah jadi seekor babi! Kyuhyun sendiri tertawa terpingkal-pingkal hingga ia berguling-guling di lantai. Ia berhasil mengerjai gurunya itu. Changmin tidak menyangka Kyuhyun punya ide yang sama dengannya, merubah master Ahra menjadi binatang!

"CHO KYUHYUUN-OIIKK! AWAS KAUUUUU! OIK, OIK, OIIKKKK!"

"LARIIIII!" murid-murid di kelas itu berlari, berhamburan ke luar dengan dikomandoi oleh Kyuhyun.

"JANGAN-OIKKK! KABUR KALIAAAAANNN!" anak-anak nakal itu dikejar oleh seekor babi. Para murid kelas lain dan guru-guru di koridor dibuat heran karena adegan kejar-kejaran antara para siswa dengan seekor babi jadi-jadian itu.

"Kyu! Tak kusangka kau akan merubahnya menjadi babi seperti itu!" ucap Changmin disela pelariannya bersama Kyuhyun dan anak-anak lain.

"Aku punya dendam kesumat pada guru menyebalkan itu! Makanya kurubah saja jadi babi supaya dia hanya bisa ber-oik-oik! Hahahahahaha!" benar-benar nakal anak ini.

"KYU! AWASS!"

"APA? APA MASTER AHRA BERHASIL MENGEJAR KITA?"

"TIDAK INI LEBIH BURUK LAGI! KEPALA SEKOLAH YANG MENGEJAR KITAAAA!"

"YAH ANAK-ANAK NAKAAALLLL! BERHENTI KALIAAAAANNN!"

" _ANDWAEEEE!"_

Changmin dan Kyuhyun berlari semakin cepat meninggalkan gedung sekolah. Di halaman depan tersimpan beberapa sapu terbang milik para penjaga gerbang. Mereka mencuri dua sapu diantranya lantas segera kabur dengan menaiki sapu terbang itu.

"PENCURIIIII!"

 _ **WUSHHHHH**_

Dengan kecepatan kilat mereka terbang melewati gerbang sekolah yang tinggi.

"Kyu! Kemarin juga aku sudah membuat appa-ku berubah menjadi seekor beruang!"

" _Mwo?!_ Benarkah? Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Tentu saja appa-ku jadi punya cakar tajam, gigi tajam, dan 'GROAARR', 'GROOOAAARRR' dia menggeram seperti itu! Dia juga mengalahkan serigala di hutan!" ucap Changmin sambil memeragakan ekspresi beruang ganas.

"Kereeeenn! Aku juga ingin melihat _Appa_ bear-mu itu Chwang!"

Changmin dan Kyuhyun berbincang sambil menembus angin. Jubah mereka berkibar-kibar.

Anak bermarga Jung itu jadi kepikiran, haruskah ia merubah appa-nya menjadi beruang lagi?

0-0-0-0

 **END**

0-0-0-0


End file.
